


Part of the Pack

by robinstraker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega!will, Pregnancy Scares, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstraker/pseuds/robinstraker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has suppressed his omega identity with drugs for over a decade. So surely missing one day won't make a difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaaMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaaMay/gifts).



Omegas were always suppressed, in Will’s opinion. Not medically, but metaphorically. So he didn’t really see the problem in drugging his system into thinking it was a beta. He’d been on the drug so long now that he didn’t think it would matter too much that he’d forgotten to renew his back-up stash after the last away case he took with Jack. 

Now, however, a week later, he cursed himself. Hot sweats, dizziness, more hallucinations than usual. All signs of a heat, and he knew it. He denied it though. Insisted to himself that it was just a winter bug, mixed with his already feverish mind. 

So he continued life as normal, which included making his way to his appointment with Dr Lecter, even though he had felt rather faint on the drive over from Wolf Trap.

 

*

 

Dr Lecter frowned at the clock, checked his appointment book again, then called Jack. On finding that Will had finished the case he had been dealing with several days ago, he felt worried. His most favoured patient hadn’t turned up. He hated to label Will as such, but quite frankly it was rude. 

Hannibal sighed and slowly packed up for the night, shrugging on his coat and pulling the office door open to leave when he was bombarded with the sickly sweet citrus scent of an omega heat - though far more concentrated than he had come across before - mixed with that horrid aftershave only one person in his company wore.

 

Will Graham.

 

Hannibal stared down in amazement and unadulterated lust at the crumpled, feverish form of Will on his waiting room carpet. His unconscious body whimpered and nuzzled at the air, picking up the pheromones of his therapist.

 

Hannibal cursed and scooped him up, taking time to breathe in deeply Will’s unique smell - much like he would a glass of wine before drinking - and placed him in the back of his car.

It took all his efforts and focus to drive home without pulling over and ravaging Will like an animal.

 

Once home, he carried Will inside, lying him on the bed in the master bedroom and breathing his scent in deeply again. Will stirred and rutted upwards towards the Alpha, semiconscious. Hannibal took that as consent - not that he was particularly looking for it - and pulled off as little of his own clothes as possible, but stripped Will completely. He basked in the fevered omega’s scent, nuzzling and mouthing every inch of his body, biting his neck and shoulders, which elicited soft yelps from Will.

 

Will’s eyes fluttered as he was finally entered. Though his hole was virgin, his intense heat had down everything required for easy insertion. Hannibal thrust inside of the omega, not caring for anything but satiating his own carnal lust.

 

He heard Will moan quietly as he came inside of him, and felt his body begin to seize up around Hannibal, holding him in place and milking him dry. Hannibal’s knot swelled inside of Will, and he wrapped his arms around the feverish omega and rolled them gently onto their sides, facing one another. 

Will’s whimpers and moans started to sound more coherent, so Hannibal stroked through his hair softly, singing a lullaby until Will was asleep. It wouldn’t do to ruin the mood quite yet.

 

Soon, Hannibal was asleep too, strong arms around his newly bonded mate.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A little after dawn, Hannibal woke, smiling at the still sleeping omega in his arms. Carefully, he redressed Will and carried him to the guest bedroom, tucking him in before going back to bed.

 

Sure enough, a couple hours later Will woke with a startled gasp. He stared about, disorientated. His whole body felt…different. He groaned and stretched before getting up and wandering towards the smell of frying meat.

 

Hannibal was standing at the stove, deftly cooking bacon, eggs and sausage from a particularly rude pig he had encountered a while back. He grinned as he heard the creak of the stairs, indicating his new mate’s awakening. He held his breath, wondering if Will would notice the bond straight away.

 

“Uh…Dr Lecter? What happened last night?” He asked, walking in, rubbing his eyes. Hannibal’s heart sunk as he turned around, expressionless.

 

“You passed out in my waiting room. You had a very high fever. I brought you home and tried to bring your fever down. Come here, I want to see if it has improved.” He murmured, a more demanding choice of phrasing than he would usually use with Will, to see if his instincts kicked in.

As hoped, Will immediately stepped in front of Hannibal, eyes still cloudy with sleep, and tilted his head oh-so-submissively, offering his throat as well as his forehead.

The edge of Hannibal’s lips twitched at that, and slowly brushed Will’s hair back to take his temperature. He smiled as Will finally noticed the pheromones over the overriding smell of bacon, letting out a whimper as he was touched.

“We….you…” he mumbled, eyes widening. Hannibal merely smiled and nodded.

“You’re all mine now, Will.” He breathed, bowing his head to breathe in the omega’s citrus scent. 

Though consciously Will was horrified, he couldn’t help melting into his alpha’s arms, getting as much body contact with him as possible. 

Hannibal grinned, nose wrinkling a little.

“My darling.” He breathed, as Will’s eyelids fluttered, still suffering from his feverish heat. He scooped him up and led him back to the master bedroom, only leaving momentarily to fetch some him breakfast and turn off the stove. As he left, his heart swelled at the semi-conscious sob of the omega waiting for him in the bed. He came back with a bowl of the food he had fried, chopped small. He sat beside Will’s head and stroked through his hair.

“I know, I know my love, but this will pass, I promise…” he cooed, as Will struggled a little, whimpering, the hormones raging his system fighting his conscious emotions.

“Come on, now my sweet, open up. You must be hungry..” he murmured, massaging Will’s jaw until it opened enough for Hannibal to slide a small square of bacon onto his tongue. Will dutifully ate it, soon nuzzling his hand for more. 

Hannibal obliged and fed him until Will’s stomach stopped rumbling. He chuckled as Will started falling asleep again, shifting to lie on his side to watch him.

“I remember watching another Omega have his first heat. God, it was wonderful. They weren’t nearly as sensitive as you though, my love.” This elicited a sleepy smile from Will. “Mmm, must have been all those horrid pills. I do hope it hasn’t affected your fertility.” He breathed softly, stroking down over Will’s chest to his belly, sliding his hand under the soft cotton shirt and feeling the tension in his abdomen. “And your body is still dealing with last night, I see. Shame…though I suppose it might be best to wait until you’re conscious this time…until you’re begging me to impregnate you.” He growled, causing Will to whimper. He grinned and rolled on top of him, not putting too much pressure on him, just enough for Will to know who was in charge. He bit his shoulder softly, drawing blood then sucking and licking at the wound until it ceased. He smiled and lay beside the man again, watching him drift off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

While Will slept, Hannibal did some rearranging, making room for Will’s things once he moved in. He also cleaned out his spare bedroom, sketching out plans for a nursery with a soft smile, heart swelling at the mental image of Will on a rocking chair with a baby who shared the omega’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

After a couple hours, he headed back to the bedroom, surprised to see Will sitting up in the bed.

“Hello my dear, how are you feeling?” He asked, crossing the room and stroking a hand through his hair.

Will blushed at the softness of the doctor’s voice, but couldn’t help nuzzling into the touch. 

“I um…better, yeah.” He shifted a little. “I um…” he trailed off, biting his lip before looking up at him, eyes bright. “I feel different. About you.” He admitted, embarrassed.

Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand.

“I understand, Will. The bond between us…well. It is something we couldn’t avoid, I’m afraid, if you insist visiting me in heat like that. But you must have felt something for me, for you instincts to tell you to drive here.” He smiled softly. “I always secretly wished you were an omega. You’ll make a wonderful father.” 

Will blanched at that.

“I…what? Am I..?” He asked, staring down at his stomach.

“No my sweet, not yet. But soon. You’re bound to have another heat, since we’re bonded. I look forward to it. For now though, I’d like you to come and see the room I wish to change to a nursery.”

Will nodded, feeling strangely disappointed at the thought of not being pregnant yet. He climbed out of the bed and followed Hannibal. When he saw the room, and the sketches of Hannibal’s plans, his heart swelled. Will cursed his hormones inwardly as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist, hugging him tight, eyes watering. 

“It’s….it’s wonderful.” He breathed.

Hannibal beamed at the reaction and stroked through his hair, kissing his forehead. 

“How about we collect your belongings from Wolf Trap, darling. And the dogs.” He offered, eliciting another broad smile. He took his hand and led him to the car, proud of the swift transition Will was making.

Will on the other hand, was shocked. He’d never been interested in the concept of family, never been _this_ interested in Hannibal, and yet…He found himself, not for the last time, cursing his hormones and now unsuppressed nature.

 

Will fell asleep in the car, body still exhausted from the sudden strong heat. Hannibal roused him gently when they arrived, suggesting he gather the dogs while he packed his clothes and belongings. Will nodded and sat on the porch, attempting to attach collars and leads to his pack, who sniffed him suspiciously, some even boldly nuzzling his crotch, noting the change in his scent. Will chuckled and batted them away, telling them Hannibal would be jealous. Soon, Hannibal reappeared from the small house, carrying two small suitcases, one packed full of clothes and the other with books. He loaded them into his car before carrying out several smaller bags of fishing gear and dog food, before taking Will’s hand and guiding him back to the car, letting the dogs into the back of the car, wincing at the smell.

He decided, however, that it was a small sacrifice to make in the scale of things, and watched Will slowly fall asleep again on the journey home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

While Will slept, Hannibal firmly taught the dogs where they were and were not allowed. He finished converting his spare garage into a kennel, then shut them in and showered, before going into the bedroom.

To his immense surprise, the room was absolutely drenched in omega pheromones. He growled lowly, stalking over to the bed. Will opened his eyes as he sensed Hannibal drawing close, and tugged him down on top of him.

 

“Didn’t think you’d ever show…” he mumbled, watching Hannibal as he explored his body. “Please…just…please…” he begged, clutching him tight. “Skip all…this. Get to the…just…get inside me.” He pleaded.

Hannibal smirked and quickly did so, though making Will wait for climax for some time.

Once he had seeded him completely, he withdrew and lay beside him, massaging Will’s stomach. 

Will smiled at him lovingly, body languid and warm. 

“Think it will be a boy, or a girl?” Will breathed, nuzzling him softly. Hannibal shrugged, leaning down to kiss Will’s belly.

 

The next morning, Will came down to breakfast looking thoroughly _had_ , hair tousled, eyelids heavy, and dressed in only boxers and a shirt Hannibal realised instantly was his own. It was baggy on Will, and Hannibal could only imagine the sight of the omega in the same shirt, only with a swollen, heavily pregnant belly, buttons on the verge of bursting.

 

“Good morning darling. I was thinking pancakes would be a nice breakfast today. Sticky and sweet, hmm?” He purred, as Will came and hugged him gently.

“I can feel it.” Will whispered. “Inside me, growing. A girl, I just know it. She’s going to be wonderful.” He breathed, kissing Hannibal’s neck.

“Now now,” Hannibal countered, though he knew just how accurate Omega senses were when pregnancy was involved. “Let us wait for the scan before we get ourselves carried away, hmm?” He suggested, turning in Will’s loose embrace and kissing him softly, before, pulling away and observing him. “Now, why don’t you set the table, love.”

 

Will nodded and did as he was told, before taking his place at the table, looking down at his stomach, hand under the shirt, massaging his abdomen softly. He already felt a deep connection with the ball of cells growing inside him, smiling as he glanced at the clock. Even now, only a couple hours in, that little clump of matter was growing.

 

By lunch, Will was knowledgable in all things pregnancy-related. He sat in the would-be nursery, watching Hannibal sketch more detailed plans while he scoured the internet, finding pregnancy websites run by fellow omegas, reading out quotes to Hannibal excitedly.

 It turned out that Will’s empathy stretched to the life form growing inside him too. Most omegas didn’t sense their future child until several days or even weeks after conception. 

 

Hannibal could only imagine the bond the two would have once the baby was born. He felt a small stab of jealously, but that was soon quashed by another excited quote from Will. He beamed at how quickly Will took to the idea of being a pregnant omega - he wouldn’t admit it, but he had feared the baby obsession would only last during this initial heat phase. 

 

Hannibal later watched Will from a window in his study, taking the dogs out for a walk. He smiled as the omega turned and waved happily at him, dogs bounding around him. Warmth churned in Hannibal’s stomach. He was forming his own pack, the only one he’d had since Mischa. Remembering Will’s prediction of the baby’s gender brought Hannibal to tears. A new baby girl in his arms, for him to nurture and feed. This time, though, the situation was wonderful instead of frightful, and he had a wonderful partner to share the experience with. 

 

Mid-thought, Hannibal’s stomach rumbled. He should cook something special, he decided, to ring in this special occasion. He stood and made his way to the kitchen, where he flipped through his hand-written recipe cards, picked one out, smirked then glanced at his work diary. He knew just what he would cook for Will this weekend.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal goes food shopping and Will attends a new Chesapeake Ripper murder scene...

Hannibal’s last patient the next day was painfully rude. Denying every crime of indecency he had ever committed and blaming his actions on others made Hannibal’s last ounce of patience dissolve. At the end of the session, Hannibal stood to show him out, but instead of letting him leave he quickly snapped his neck.   
Loading him into the car, Hannibal donned his plastic suit and drove out to a nearby forest. He displayed the man - an alpha - spectacularly, turning his knot into a make-shift womb, filling it with soil to make it swell, then sewing him up, portraying a poorly stitched caesarian scar.   
He packed the organs into cool bags expertly, as well as muscle from the arms and legs, to make the man appear more omegan. He left the man, lain on a fallen tree trunk like a surgical table, and walked calmly back to his car, smiling softly. 

*

When Will and Hannibal arrived at the crime scene the next morning, Will instantly sensed the alphas around him noticing him, as if he had been invisible all this time. He stepped closer to Hannibal as they approached, feeling a protective hand press gently on the small of his back.

“Uh, Jack?” Will called, adjusting his glasses slightly before pulling on some latex gloves.

Jack turned and smiled at the pair of them, Hannibal returning a grin that was sickeningly saccharine.   
“Hey Will…congratulations, by the way.” He murmured, nodding to Hannibal in respect. “We’ve got quite a gruesome one today…perhaps you’d like to uh, let us handle this? I don’t want you uh, having an episode.” He said awkwardly.  
“I’ll be fine.” Will snapped, having expected this treatment when Jack found out about his true identity. He pushed away from Jack and Hannibal, away from all the bastard Alphas around him and towards the crime scene. He could feel their pity, their worry, for the weak little omega about to witness something so horrific. He didn’t see how this affected anything, he’d seen chesapeake ripper cases before. But he knew exactly why they thought that. It was why he had stayed on the suppressants.

Pushing these thoughts from his mind, Will stepped into the clearing and froze. A man, clearly an alpha from the scent, had been portrayed as a heavily pregnant omega, excess muscle and knot removed to make him look more realistic. Feeling tremendously nauseated, Will swallowed thickly. He couldn’t run from this. He’s lose his job, his reputation. So he let his eyes close and imagined the scene.

*

After several minutes, Hannibal got worried. Will didn’t usually take this long. Apparently Jack was thinking the same, as they both started towards the clearing at the same time. Stepping in front of him, Hannibal put a hand on Jack’s chest, stopping him without a word, before walking quickly to the clearing. Will was his now, after all. His heart wrenched as he saw Will convulsing on the ground beside his masterpiece. He had wanted Will to break down, hurt, feel dependent, yes. But not this.

“I need an ambulance!” He yelled back towards the team, before kneeling beside Will, holding his head in place and stroking through his hair, murmuring to him softly, telling him everything was okay. 

Before the ambulance arrived, Will’s body went limp. Immediately, Hannibal checked him over before pulling him into his arms.  
“The baby…the baby…” Will murmured as he came too, eyes wide, unseeing.  
“She’ll be fine, Will, the ambulance is on it’s way…” he soothed, though he himself was terrified. All he wanted was to celebrate the creation of their child, and he may have caused it to die unnecessarily. But he couldn’t show his fear to Will. He needed to be strong.

“I can’t feel her…” he breathed, before his eyes closed again. Tears streamed down Hannibal’s cheek, one arm cradling Will’s head, the other snaking down to his stomach, stroking his flat abdomen gently, willing the bundle of cells to just hold on. He couldn’t let another baby girl die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, but I couldn't leave it

“Hannibal…Hannibal…”  
Will’s first words, when he came to in the hospital. Hannibal sat up instantly, squeezing Will’s hand.  
“You’re okay, my love, you’re alright. You had a seizure, you’re in the hospital.” He murmured calmly, knowing Will didn’t need any more stress right now.  
“The baby…” he rasped, staring at Hannibal, expecting the worst. He frowned when Hannibal beamed.  
“She’s okay, she’s alive. It’s a miracle, William. Our baby’s a little fighter.” He murmured, kissing his forehead. Will beamed, tears streaming.  
“But…I can’t feel…” He started, before Hannibal broke him off.  
“You had a seizure, love. It’s bound to take a while for you to bounce back properly. But she’s alive, I assure you.” He smiled, nuzzling him again, knowing Will needed to feel his Alpha.

After several more tests, Will was discharged. Hannibal took him home and insisted on him staying in bed. An hour after they had got home, Hannibal came into the bedroom with a bowl of chicken soup, freshly made. He had spent the time while waiting for the soup to be ready preparing the meat from his victim and marinating it.  
He helped Will sit up, though he protested, and fed him the soup, holding him against his chest. Hannibal felt a great need to protect his omega, and the baby growing inside of him. 

Eventually, Will fell asleep. Reluctantly, Hannibal left him in favour of fetching some paint for the nursery, after deciding he wasn’t going to have a seizure while Hannibal was gone. 

*

By the time Will woke, and got up to find Hannibal, it was late afternoon. The entire house smelt of paint. Will’s nose wrinkled at the smell, but he followed it all the same, gasping when he came to the source.  
Hannibal had painted the nursery sky blue, with rolling green fields along the bottom to meet the green carpet, and white fluffy clouds in the sky. It was all terribly artistic of course, making the room seem like it were a glass cube in the middle of the European countryside.  
“Hannibal…” he breathed, unable to stop grinning.  
Hannibal turned and echoed Will’s smile, before putting down the brush and pulling him to his chest.  
“I’m sorry I started without you…I just wanted to surprise you, do you like it?” He breathed.

Will showed Hannibal just how much he liked it with a passionate kiss.


End file.
